Problem: Let $b$ and $c$ be real numbers.  If the polynomial $x^2+bx+c$ has exactly one real root and $b=c+1$, find the value of the product of all possible values of $c$.
Solution: Consider the quadratic formula $\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a}$. Since the quadratic has exactly one root, then its discriminant must be 0. Thus, this gives us  \begin{align*} 0&=b^2-4ac
\\\Rightarrow\qquad0&=(c+1)^2-4c
\\\Rightarrow\qquad0&=(c^2+2c+1)-4c
\\\Rightarrow\qquad0&=c^2-2c+1
\\\Rightarrow\qquad0&=(c-1)^2.
\end{align*}Since this expression is a perfect square, the only possible of value of $c$ is 1. Thus, the product of all possible values of $c$ is $\boxed{1}$.